ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Fan Festival 2008 December 4 2008 12:00:00 PDT! This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (like if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) news We're proud to announce the third FINAL FANTASY XI Fan Festival! Eager adventurers are advised to visit the freshly launched teaser website to glean a few details on the upcoming festivities! Click to visit the Fan Festival 2008 teaser website! Image:The Version Update Is Here! (09-09-2008).jpg default 2008 - (09/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here! desc none The September version update is now ready for your downloading pleasure, with a veritable host of exciting new content that is bound to please! To prepare you for the mind-blowing experience that awaits, here's a quick recap of some of the items we've introduced on Topics thus far... - The revolutionary new Level Sync system. - The continuing episodes of Wings of the Goddess nation quests. - New elements and adjustments to Campaign. - An additional merit point category for dancers and scholars. Learn all about the version update Image:All Worlds Maintenance.gif default 2008 - (09/05/2008) All Worlds Maintenance desc none On September 8, 2008 from 9:00 to 14:00 (PDT) there will be server maintenance. See . Image:September Version Update Preview- Part Two (09-03-2008).jpg default 2008 - (09/03/2008) September Version Update Preview: Part Two desc none Adventurers of all stripes can look forward to enhancements galore in the upcoming September version update, designed to make questing in Vana'diel more gratifying than ever! If the first preview wasn't enough to whet your appetite, today we have the latest scoop on increased experience and the Myriad Arms of Balrahn quest sequence that will at long last allow players to forge these mysterious and highly anticipated mythic weapons. Dying to know more? Image:September Version Update Preview (08-29-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/29/2008) September Version Update Preview desc none Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for more streamlined adventuring—the September version update is just around the corner! Continuing in the tradition of enhancing creature comforts in your Vana'dielian lifestyle, we're proud to introduce a number of adjustments and additions scheduled to take place. Click for more information. Recent News | All News | All Special Events poll All Polls breaking news featured article Clamming - So you have the new swimwear from the Sunbreeze Festival which grants you the ability to teleport to Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle... now what? Easy. Go Clamming! For those who thought that the only Hobbies in Vana'diel were H.E.L.M, Clamming proves you wrong! Clamming allows the casual adventurer to explore the sunny beaches of Purgonorgo Isle in leisure, while at the same time finding a wide variety of items - some of which can be worth thousands of gil. Want more? Clamming is basically free? Want more? It's fun... and it takes some skill and requires risk! That's right. Unlike other hobbies, Clamming requires you to decide whether you want to risk what you have found so far in order to try for more, or whether you want to play it safe and cash in what you've dug up so far. Looking for a relaxing and fun way to earn some gil? Look no further than Clamming. All Featured Articles welcome For those of you new to FFXIclopedia, please feel free to use our site as your one-stop complete information source for all material. This site strives to be a veritable encyclopedia of information. You can get started by using the navigation bar on the left, ' ', or using the Knowledge Base. Visit our to find out what the FFXIclopedia Community is working on and the to get some editing tips. You may also use the or to discuss changes to the wiki, new features or articles you'd like to see added, or just to chat about FFXI in general. There is also a place for you to put up your and ramble on about your life in . Before getting started editing, please reference our guide, tips and policies on editing. Please note that the Sysops may edit or add to these as needed, so refer back to them regularly to keep up-to-date regarding editing policies. Please also note that FFXIclopedia has a number of Templates that we use for various pages on the wiki. Please be sure to utilize these templates to keep the uniformity across all pages. __NOEDITSECTION__ ja:メインページ de:Hauptseite fr:Accueil es:Portada ar:الصفحة الرئيسية